Bleached Magic -Ultimos Capitulos-
by valerialovestea
Summary: Últimos capítulos traducidos de Bleached Magic.
1. Confrontación, Ulquiorra si grita!

_**Registro:**_

_Tiempo: 4:00 pm, 21 Mayo _

_Lugar: Sala Común de Gryffindor_

_Estado de la misión: CRITICO. LOS ARRANCARES HAN HECHO SU MOVIMIENTO ESTAN ATACANDO HOGWARTS. __PREPARANDOSE PARA PELEAR._

_Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:_

_A medida que el grupo charlaba y bromeaba y se saltaba la mayoría de sus clases, parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando. El ambiente era cálido y alegre,_ Ichigo y Grimmjow empezaban una pelea siempre por cualquier tontería. Nel, por supuesto, volvía a ponerlos en su lugar con su cara inocente y sus protestas._ Sip, las cosas iban muy bien. Eso hasta que sintieron el castillo temblar y percibieron un fuerte presión espiritual._

Rukia se levantó del regazo de Renji, un gesto serio apareció sobre su rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

"Ya están aquí. Los Arrancar".

"Maldita sea... Tenía la esperanza de que podría tomar una siesta."

Los ojos del trio estaban en shock. Arrancares? Aquí? AHORA?!… espera…como demonios sabían eso? A medida que el trio reflexionaba sobre este no tan importante tema, los Shinigmamis y Arrancares se habían levantado de sus asientos y se encaminaban fuera de la sala común con Ichigo al mando.

"Rukia, Renji, encuentren a McGonagall y díganle que es hora de que proteja este lugar y que alerte a la Sociedad de Almas."

Asintieron al unísono "Ok!" y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

"Ulquiorra, Nel, Grimmjow, ustedes vendrán conmigo a patear algunos traseros en lo que llegan los refuerzos"

"Pff. Marica…."

"QUE DIJISTE?!"

"Esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos_?'_"

"Las cosas pasaron muy rápido y pensé las cosas ciegamente. No soy e_stúpido._"

"Me pudiste engañar"

"¿Nos podríamos concentrar?" Ulquiorra interrumpió, cansado de interminables tonterías.

"SII!" Nel exclamo emocionada "Quiero patear algunos traseros!

Ichigo y Grimmjow la miraron. Como estaba en ese cuerpo, escucharla decir eso inocentemente, bueno, era algo extraño.

"Eh, sí, claro..."

Se apuraron al cruzar el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a las afueras de la escuela con el trio tras ellos haciendo preguntas.

"Oi! Harry!"

"Ulquiorra!"

"Lo que sea! ¿Que está pasando?"

"La Guerra está empezando y apreciaría que se quedaran atrás. Me he apegado a ustedes, humanos y preferiría mantenerlos vivos."

Los Shinigamis y Arrancares siguieron caminando, mientras que el trio se detuvo por un momento. Después de procesar, para ser francos, la palabra _retardada_ quedaría muy bien. Así que, después de procesar la retardada confesión de Ulquiorra la cual decidieron llamar amistad, continuaron siguiéndolos.

"Podemos con esto!"

"SI! Sobrevivimos a Tu-Sabes-Quien! Estaremos bien!"

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia ellos, enojado y frustrado. "No, no pueden!"

Grimmjow se volvió hacia Ichigo. "¿Tú-Sabes-Quién?"

"Es lo que ellos llaman Voldemort, que era más o menos su versión de Aizen."

"Oh."

"Sí".

"¿... Tú-Sabes-Quien?"

"Sí, yo no lo podía creer tampoco."

"Kurosaki. Neliel. Basura". Ulquiorra se dirigió a ellos, aún frente al Trio. Grimmjow se crispó.

"¿Sí?"

"Adelántense. Estaré con ustedes en breve."

"Muy bien, divertiertete rompiendo con tus amigos!" Ichigo, Nel y Grimmjow se apresuraron hacia la fuente de la presión espiritual y se encontraron con Byakuya, Hitsugaya y Rangiku, que también se apresuraban hacia la energía espiritual y pasó a encontrarse con ellos al otro lado del lago.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia el Trio aturdido y los miró. Con una mirada seria. Un poco aterradora. Como si estuviera mirando hacia sus almas fijamente y luego tomara un martillo gigante y las aplastara.

"Estoy harto de oír tonterías sobre que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Son simples humanos, no sobrevivirían contra un Arrancar."

"Pero, hemos luchado contra Lord Vold-"

"Voldemort era débil!"

El trío se quedó en silencio al estallido. Del hecho de que Ulquiorra estaba gritando o de su declaración, no estaban seguros.

"¿Débil?" Ron preguntó en voz baja. "No sé lo que le pasó, pero Harry nunca sería tan estúpido como para considerarlo débil." Ulquiorra miró.

"Harry era estúpido al pensar que podía poner fin a una guerra sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Cómo pensó eso?, está fuera de mi alcance, y por última vez… es Ulquiorra!. No soy Harry Potter. Harry Potter era un débil niño humano estúpido que no sobreviviría a este ataque."

El trío se quedó en silencio, echando humo.

"Aizen era 10 veces más poderoso que Voldemort," Ulquiorra continuó ignorando las muecas de enojo de Ron y a Ginny. "Wonderweiss era un Vasto Lorde, era la mejor carta de Aizen. Ustedes no pueden aguantar esta guerra. Así que, traten de usar las pocas células de cerebro que tienen y quédense fuera de esto. Y con eso, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los Arrancar, con las manos en los bolsillos.

El trío se quedó allí, ahora más sorprendido en lugar de enojado. Sobre todo porque la idea de un ser mucho más poderoso que Voldemort hizo que explotaran sus cabezas. O el hecho de que lo perdieron por completo con "Vasto Lorde". Hermione se volvió hacia los aturdidos Weaselys.

"Ahora. ¿Qué hacemos?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

Ulquiorra se acercó rápidamente al bosque, donde había la mayor presión espiritual. ¿Por qué siempre en el bosque? Pensó para sí mismo antes de reunirse con Nel, Byakuya, Histugaya, Rangiku y la basura (Ichigo y Grimmjow). Ulquiorra hizo una breve reverencia y les alertó de su presencia.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" Ulquiorra le preguntó Basura # 1 (Ichigo). Ichigo asintió, sin cuestionar lo que sucedió con los tres humanos. "Sí, nos distraeremos hasta que la Sociedad de Almas llegue." Ulquiorra levantó una ceja. "Así que... vamos a entrar en esto con prácticamente ningún plan en absoluto."

Basura # 2 (Grimmjow) asintió "Sí, más o menos eso. Impresionante ¿verdad?"

"... Basuras."

"HIJO DE P-!"

"Tenemos que centrarnos." La voz fría de Byakuya, interrumpió a Grimmjow. Grimmjow miró fijamente a Byakuya, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como un gatito curioso, algo que Ichigo notó.

"Me pareces familiar..." Grimmjow reflexionó. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Capitan Kuchiki, Byakuya"

"¡Oh, Tú eres el tipo que mató a Zommari!"

"... Sí."

"Tú también eres el hermano de esa mujer Shinigami, cuya cabeza que casi le lanzo un cero y cuyo estómago casi destrozo!"

"..."

"... ¿Qué?"

"Cuando ganemos esta batalla… estás muerto, Arrancar."

"... ¿Qué dije?"

Ichigo suspiró, y para asombro de Ulquiorra, sacó un peluche de león gastado.

"Oi. Kon. Levanta tu estúpido trasero." El peluche se movió y comenzó a moverse. Miró a Ichigo.

"Cállate Ichigo! Finalmente consigo un poco de aire fresco y aquí es a donde me llevas! Y Nee-san ni siquiera está aquí para darme la bienvenida y para acariciar mi suave pelo o estrujarme entre sus dulces pe-"

"¡Joder! Yo no quiero escuchar tus enfermas fantasías sexuales con Rukia!" Byakuya miró al muñeco, y el hizo un mohín.

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres, entonces?" Ichigo sonrió cruelmente.

"Necesito que escupas la mod soul".

"¿QUÉ? NO! Aléjate de m-!" Ichigo lo ignoro e introdujo su mano en la garganta del peluche y comenzó a hurgar en el interior del muñeco, en busca de algo. Histugaya tomó la palabra, sintiendo lástima por el muñeco asfixiado, estaba balbuceando y se veía muy incómodo.

Bueno, parecía más torturado que incómodo.

"Um, ¿no puedes usar el guante?"

"Meh."

"Kurosaki-"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ese método." Todo el grupo se volvió, sorprendido, a Byakuya, incluyendo Ichigo, que seguía metiendo la mano por el estómago de Kon.

"¿Eh?"

"Apruebo los métodos bárbaros de Kurosaki, de extraer la modsoul," Byakuya continuó: "Debo insistir que te tomes tu tiempo con la extracción con tal de que le causes tanto dolor como sea posible."

"¡Muy bien!"

"Arggh!"

Ichigo finalmente extrajo una pequeña pastilla verde, lo limpió con su camisa, y luego se la tragó. Él salió de su cuerpo en modo de Shinigami, con su haori ondeando detrás de él. No estaba muy seguro de cómo, ya que no había viento en absoluto, pero aprendió a dejar de cuestionarse esas cosas. Byakuya, Rangiku y Hitsugaya se tragaron sus dulces de alma modificada y abandonaron sus cuerpos. La almas Yuki (1), Momone y Bruce (2) permanecieron en sus cuerpos. El Grupo examinó con asombro cuando empezaron a "interactuar" entre ellos.

Bruce, en el cuerpo de Hitsugaya, se lanzó detrás de un árbol, murmurando para sí mismo que era un "Lugar 99% seguro". Momone, en el cuerpo de Matsumoto, comenzó a coquetear con Kon, que felizmente respondió con el corazón en los ojos. Yuki, se quedó allí, mirando a su alrededor antes de observar a Byakuya expectante. Hitsugaya se volvió a Byakuya murmurando "Bastardo suertudo". Matsumoto se rió, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que Kon y Momone se besaban apasionadamente, y fue a separarlos.

"Oye! Si vas a hacer algo inapropiado y estúpido no lo hagas con el cuerpo de Ichigo!"

"Gracias por tomar la responsabilidad por una vez, Matsumoto."

"Si vas a hacer algo estupido, hazlo con alguien realmente sexy, como el cuerpo de Kuchiki Taicho. Está indefenso!"

"MATSMOTO!"

Un aullido resonó a través de los terrenos de la escuela, deteniéndolos. Ichigo se puso su guante y empujó Ulquiorra fuera de su cuerpo. Ulquiorra salió en su forma estándar, con Murciélago a su lado.

Ichigo se volvió hacia Kon, que se frotaba la marca de la bofetada que Rangiku le había dado.

"Kon! Toma el cuerpo de Ulquiorra y el resto de las almas al castillo. Inventa una excusa de porque están inconscientes."

"¡Muy bien!"

"Oh, alma de Byakuya! Ehh, Yuki!" Yuki se volvió hacia él. "Parece que en realidad tienes sentido común"

"EY!"

"-Así que cuida al resto de estos idiotas. ¿De acuerdo?" Yuki asintió y les hizo señas a los otros y corrió hacia el castillo, arrastrando el cuerpo de Ulquiorra con ellos.

"... Están jodidos."

"Taicho!"

"NII-sama!"

Renji y Rukia aparecieron junto a Byakuya usando shunpo.

"Alertamos a la Sociedad de Almas y la directora. La escuela está bajo encierro y la Sociedad está enviando refuerzos."

Byakuya asintió pero Ichigo se le adelantó. "Está bien. ¡Vamos!"

Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow y Nel asintieron con un estruendoso "Hai!"

Byakuya y Ulquiorra se limitaron a asentir.

Sacaron sus Zanpaktous y saltaron hacia el cielo, listos para empezar la batalla.

**Registro:**

_Hora: 5:00 pm, 21 de mayo._

_Lugar: Afueras de Hogwarts, Bosque Prohibido._

_Estado: CRÍTICO. HAN COMENZADO A ATACAR Y SE ESPERAN REFUERZOS._

_**N/A:**__ Bueno, después de muchas décadas, traigo aquí los últimos capítulos traducidos de bleached magic, mil disculpas por todo este tiempo… Ah y me tuve que hacer una cuenta nueva, olvide la contraseña y me bloquearon mi cuenta de mail pasada, así que aquí publicare los capítulos que me faltaron. Gracias por leer. __  
_


	2. Inicia la batalla

**Registro:**

_Hora: 5:00 pm, 21 de mayo._

_Lugar: Fuera de Hogwarts, Cielo sobre el Bosque Prohibido._

_Estado: ATACANDO Arrancares. ESPERA DE REFUERZOS._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

Byakuya asintió pero Ichigo se le adelantó. "Está bien. ¡Vamos!"

Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow y Nel asintieron con un estruendoso "Hai!"

Byakuya y Ulquiorra se limitaron a asentir.

Sacaron sus Zanpaktous y saltaron hacia el cielo, listos para empezar la batalla.

Los Shinigamis y Arrancares saltaron hacia el cielo para hacer frente a los Arrancares que se aproximaban. Una enorme lágrima apareció en el cielo, y una horda de Menos inundó la brecha gigante. Se aproximaron a ellos, indiferentes.

Ichigo sonrió. "¿Sólo algunas Menos? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Desenvainó a Zangetsu y fácilmente corto a los Menos. Hubo un destello de luz detrás de él, y se volvió para ver a Grimmjow luchando con dos Menos. Se volvió hacia Ichigo, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

"Apuesto a que puedo matar a más de lo que puedes. "

"Cuando el infierno se congele Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra se aproximó a algunos Menos con shunpo y cortó sus máscaras ordenada y rápidamente y miró a Kurosaki y a Grimmjow erráticamente matando a los Menos, parecía que estaban en algún tipo de concurso. Suspiró y cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

"Basura idiota."

Renji y Rukia estaban luchando lado a lado, como siempre, y estaban siendo muy eficientes en ello.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" El hielo salió de Sode no Shirayuki y congeló a tres Menos, mientras Renji uso a Zabimaru y cortó a todos.

"Ruge, Haineko!" La espada de Matsumoto se disolvió en filosas cenizas y cortó a muchos de los Menos cuando Histugaya paso, reduciendo Menos de izquierda a derecha.

Byakuya y Nel lucharon sorprendentemente bien juntos, con Byakuya proporcionando una cobertura y Nel en la ofensiva, hicieron grandes progresos.

"Vamos Ginny!"

"Ya voy!"

Los tres magos se habían escapado del bloqueo de la escuela y se escabulleron a la batalla. Ellos estaban preocupados. Harry podría ser asesinado si el enemigo era tan fuerte como él había dicho. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se apresuraron a llegar al bosque, justo a tiempo para ver cuando el grupo saltaba hacia el cielo. Ellos se horrorizaron al ver la lágrima abriéndose en el cielo y cientos de enormes masas negras salieron, rugiendo y acercándose hacia el grupo.

Observaron, sin poder hacer nada, ya que estaban demasiado asustados e impresionados con lo que vieron. Ichigo y el nuevo chico de pelo azul comenzaron a participar en algún tipo de juego en el que tenían que matar a la mayoría. Kuchiki Sensei estaba haciendo esa cosa rosa de nuevo, mientras que la nueva chica de pelo verde rebanaba a sus enemigos, fría y despiadadamente. Rukia y Renji estaban juntos, como siempre. Hermione jadeó.

"Mira a esa espada ¡Es tan hermosa!"

Sode no Shirayuki se mantenía firmemente en la palma de Rukia, la larga cinta elegante se balanceaba en el viento. Ella se sentó en semi-cuclillas y levantó su espada para apuntar a las masas negras que atacaban. Ella gritó algo que no podía entender desde dónde estaban. Su espada blanca parecía brillar, y el hielo salió disparado de la punta, congelando a sus atacantes, mientras Renji cortaba sin esfuerzo. Los gigantes negros parecían desintegrarse al contacto.

Ron se volvió hacia Ginny y Hermione, con la boca abierta. "¿Vieron eso? Eso fue increíble!"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, antes de señalar frenéticamente. "Es Harry!"

Vieron a Ulquiora calmadamente haciendo shunpo por las masas negras, cortando a través de sus rostros blancos con facilidad, los monstruos se disolvían.

De repente, los monstruos rugieron más fuerte y frenéticamente cuando una puerta japonesa circular apareció en el cielo.

Ulquiorra se giró para ver el Senkaimon. Se abrió y docenas de mariposas salieron volando hacia el cielo. Fuera de la puerta aparecieron muchos que no conocía, y pero otros que sí. Reconoció al Quincy bueno, Ex-Quincy supuso, Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi, Gin y Orihime. También había una pequeña niña con un haori de capitán con dos trenzas junto a Yoruichi, el Capitán del Escuadrón 4, el Vice Capitán de escuadrones de 9, 3 y 12, y el capitán de la Brigada 11, que estaba compuesta por una ... . eh ... un hermoso hombre, y un hombre calvo. Se supone que uno de ellos era su vice capitán.

El calvo sonrió, y tenía su Zanpakutou en el hombro. "YO! La caballería ha llegado!"

"Che!" Los Shinigamis se volvieron para mirar a Grimmjow aburrido. "Sólo unos malditos Shinigamis." Justo en ese momento apareció Nel y le hizo una llave. Grimmjow empezó a luchar cuando Nel lo castigó.

Orihime se sorprendió al verlos allí, pero tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. "Ulquiorra!"

"Genial". Ginny murmuró. "Es la chica del gran pecho otra vez."

"Ummmm... ¿me odian si dijera que no esta tan mal?"

MIRADA ASESINA

"... Me lo tomaré como un sí."

Ulquiorra se volvió, sonriendo suavemente a la llamada de su mujer. Caminó hacia ella, llevando a Murciélago en la mano derecha y con la izquierda en el bolsillo. "Hola, Orihime." Ella le sonrió radiante, pero en sus ojos, ella siempre se veía radiante.

"Hola, Ulquiorra." Ella respondió el saludo y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un dulce beso. Su mano izquierda viajó de su bolsillo hacia la cara de la chica, su pulgar acariciando su mejilla. Ella sabía a primavera, a vida y a fruta tropical, un elixir adictivo del cual nunca se cansaría.

"Esa perra."

"Ginny, déjalo ir. Ella es en realidad bastante agradable."

MIRADA ASESINA + RUGIDO

"-Maldita sea, eso da miedo."

Ulquiorra rompió el beso, y la atrajo hacia su pecho en un dulce abrazo, contento al inhalar el aroma floral de su cabellera de atardecer. Probablemente se podría haber quedado así para siempre si alguien no hubiera aclarado su garganta.

"Ejem. Um, Inoue-san. Arrancares. Aquí. Atacando en una escuela llena de niños menores de edad."

"En realidad Quincy, aquí hay algunas personas mayores de edad, como son magos, su mayoría de edad es a los 17 años, no 18."

"... Hola Espada, encantado de verte también."

"Igualmente Quincy."

"Ex-Quincy".

"Ex-Espada."

"Está bien."

"Está bien."

Los dos se miraron, Orihime los miró nerviosa. Las miradas continuaron durante unos minutos, antes de que Ulquiorra suspirara. Él no quería "hacer las paces" con el Ex-Quincy, pero haría a Orihime feliz.

De mala gana, le tendió la mano. "Yo... lo siento," Se las arregló para decirlo "porque corté tu brazo."

Ishida fulminó con la mirada, antes de relajarse. "Disculpa aceptada. Y yo lo siento, por tratar de matarte."

"Disculpa aceptada."

"... Y lo siento también por todos esos rituales vudú que he practicado por rencor y celos cuando pensaba que estabas enamorado de Inoue-san."

"... ¿Qué?"

"Bueno, está todo bien y aclarado, vamos a matar a algunos Hollows!" Ishida exclamó en voz alta, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Ulquiorra. Luego se movió entre los Menos felizmente con Ulquiorra y Orihime mirándolo. Ulqiorra se volvió hacia Orihime quien se encogió de hombros.

"Eh."

"¿Qué pasa Ginny?"

"Nada... es que..."

"¿Sí?"

"El hombre que lleva gafas es un poco guapo."

"..."

"Ehh, Ginny?"

"Si, Ron?"

"Bueno, el que va de la mano y hablando íntimamente con la chica de minifalda y trenzas, creo que no está soltero."

"... Maldita sea."

En lo que Orihime se unía a su capitán para establecer un área médica, Ulquiorra observaba el resto de los Shinigamis. La mayoría de los Shinigamis miraban a Ulquiorra con curiosidad, pero no parecían demasiado preocupados por él. La pequeña mujer junto a Yoruichi, sin embargo, lo estaba mirando calculadamente. Se volvió de espaldas a él, y se dio cuenta del gran kanji de su haori.

Ah. Pensó. Así que es la Capitana del Escuadrón 2, el Escuadrón Secreto. No es de extrañar que ella sea muy cautelosa.

Se dio cuenta de un gran hombre asustado, mirándolo de reojo como Grimmjow lo haría. Su pelo oscuro estaba peinado hacia arriba en picos teniendo una campanilla de plata colgando de cada punta. Llevaba un parche en el ojo, y su haori estaba roto. El calvo se puso junto a él casualmente. Pero el hombre "bello" se había ido.

"Eres taaaan hermoso!" Ese fue el único aviso que recibió antes de ser acosado. Lo siguiente que sabía, era que el hombre hermoso sostenía su cara entre las manos, examinándola, radiante. Casi podía ver los destellos felices que lo rodeaban.

Era... inquietante.

"Oh, Orihime-chan tiene el mejor gusto!" Exclamo, ahora examinando su cabello. "Ella elige a los hombres más guapos, ¿No lo crees Ikakku?" Llamó al hombre calvo, que lo miró y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé Yumi, no le presto mucha atención a la apariencia de un hombre." "Yumi' lo olio, antes de separarse de un abrumado Ulquiorra. Felizmente le tendió una mano.

"Mi nombre es Ayasegawa Yumichika!"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer".

"Oooh! Ulquiorra! ¡Qué nombre tan bonito!"

"... Gracias, supongo."

"Hermione?"

"¿Sí?"

"... ¿Acaso Harry acaba de ser acosado por esa chica con plumas?"

"Um, Ronald?"

"¿Sí?"

"...Creo que es un hombre."

"..."

"Eso es... inquietante."

"Sí".

Ulquiorra pestañeó al ver la cara del hombre excéntrico. "¿Puedo preguntar, ¿cuál es su posición en el Goeti 13?"

Yumichika grito emocionado. "Ah! Esos modales hermosos. Estoy en la quinta sede del Escuadrón 11. El calvo de allá-"

"HEY! ¡No soy calvo!"

"-Es Ikkaku, en el tercer puesto." Las cejas de Ulquiorra se fruncieron. "Ya veo. Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿dónde está tu Vice Capitán?"

"Ah sí! Fukutaicho!" Yumichika gritó hacia su capitán. "Hay alguien que quiere conocerte!"

Ulquiorra oyó la risa. Y luego una pequeña niña de cabello rosa apareció en el hombro de Yumichika. Sus amplios ojos marrones canela brillaban inocentemente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Hola!" saludo, Ulquiorra pestañeó. "Ah, hola. Usted es el fukutaicho del Escuadrón 11?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza alegremente. "Sip! Me llamo Kusajishi Yachiru! Apuesto a que cuando acabe esto, tú y Ken-chan tendrán un montón de diversión!"

"... Ken-chan?"

"Es lo que ella llama al capitán."

"... Ya. .. Veo..."

De repente, el capitán de la Brigada 2 apareció frente a ellos. Miró a todos ellos con frialdad. "Nos estamos preparando para participar en la batalla. Muévanse!" Yumichika asintió alegremente. "Hai, Soifong Taicho!" y corrió hacia su capitán. Soifong Taicho se volvió hacia él con frialdad, pero Ulquiorra no se intimido y le devolvió la mirada. "Te estaré vigilando, Cuatro." Ella siseó amenazadoramente antes de regresar con Yoruichi.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia los Menos que se aproximaban y levantó su espada. Tenía la sensación de que esto requeriría su Shikai. Se movió hacia el ejército de Hollows con el resto de los Shinigamis, diciendo en voz alta.

"Encadena. Murciélago".

Su espada brillo en un tenue color verde y se transformó en una lanza de ébano. Con Murciélago en la mano derecha, giró su lanza en un largo arco horizontal, y cortó limpiamente a través de seis Menos Grande. Recopilando su energía espiritual, centró todo en su lanza, que brillaba un color verde brillante. A continuación, la tiró con velocidad y precisión en un gran grupo de Menos, donde rodajas de ellos salían disparadas. Después se dio unas vueltecitas, para poner a prueba sus movimientos. Una vez que estaba satisfecho, se encargó del ejército de Gillians.

"..."

"¿Viste eso?"

"... Increíble..."

"Santa madre de"

"... Supongo que no hay que preocuparse por él, ¿eh?"

Ichigo voló hacia algunos Menos aproximándose y en rodajas los rebano fácilmente.

"Muy bien, y esos son 27".

Una luz roja brilló y cerca de 30 Menos fueron borrados. Ichigo se volvió hacia un Grimmjow sonriente. "49. Más que tu". Grimmjow miró alegremente a Ichigo con una vena irritada en la frente.

"No es justo! Usaste cero!"

"Nadie me dijo que no podía"

"BIEN! CERO!" Ichigo disparó un cero de sus dedos, eliminando a unos 35 Menos. Se volvió a un Grimmjow sorprendido. "Supera eso, maldito gatito!

"¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?"

"Me has oído, GATITO!"

"... Así que... eso es un cero."

"Así es."

"... ¿Cómo-?"

"No tengo idea".

Ikkaku y Yumichika sonrieron el uno al otro antes de llamar a sus shikais.

"Florece! Fuji Kujaku!"

"Crece! Hōzukimaru!"

Cuatro hojas surgieron y la vaina y espada se conectaban por un poste, dividida en tres partes. Los dos guerreros del Escuadrón 11 avanzaron hacia adelante con entusiasmo y comenzaron hábilmente a cortar la cantidad interminable de Hollows. Shuuhei e Izuru pronto se unieron a ellos.

En ese momento, apareció una nueva presión espiritual. Más oscura y más pesada, los Shinigamis levantaron la vista para ver que Wonderweiss finalmente había llegado con su ejército. Dejó escapar un grito escalofriante. Los Shinigami volaron hacia adelante, y así, empezó la verdadera batalla.

"... Eso es Wonderweiss? Ese pequeño niño rubio?"

"Eso parece".

"¿Puede tan siquiera hablar?"

"... No .. no lo creo."

"¿... Qué diablos?"

"Oh que carajo con esto!" Grimmjow rugió enojado. "Pulveriza! PANTERA!" Una enorme masa de energía espiritual, y un gran vórtice de viento rodearon a Grimmjow. Todos los Arrancar que lo estaban atacando volaron hacia atrás, con gritos de sorpresa. Con un rugido, Grimmjow causo una gran ola de viento, soplando el polvo y el viento para poder revelar su verdadera forma.

"Oh, Dios mío."

"Lo sé."

"... Él es... un gato?"

"Creo que es una pantera."

"Lo cual es un gato"

"-Suspiro- Sí, Ron. Él es un gato."

"Eh...".

Grimmjow se disparó hacia adelante y empaló a unos 10 Arrancares en unos 30 segundos, antes de seguir adelante con una sonrisa enferma.

"Esto es genial! Jajajaja!"

Kenpachi se volvió hacia Ichigo. "Me agrada este chico. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"..."

Nel trajo tomo su espada y la sostuvo frente a su pecho horizontalmente. "Declara, Gamuza!" Humo rosa surgió a su alrededor, y poco a poco desapareció, revelando la verdadera forma de Nel, sosteniendo una lanza gruesa de doble cara, así como una armadura de plata en los hombros y cuello, así como guantes blancos en sus brazos. Ella se lanzó al ataque, blandiendo su lanza mortal, como un caballero medieval.

"..."

"..."

"... ¿Es un centauro?"

Neliel cargada, cazando Arrancares de izquierda a derecha, matando a docenas con su lanza mortal.

Grimmjow se detuvo y observó el reinado de muerte de Neliel sobre sus desafortunados enemigos Arrancar y sonrió.

"Maldita sea, eso es muy sexy."

Ichigo puso sus ojos en blanco, y continuó a pateando traseros.

"Ugh. Bankai!" Se Reitsu estalló, Ichigo estaba vestido con su traje especial de Bankai, listo. Puso su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara y se bajó la máscara. Con un gruñido inhumano, se lanzó hacia delante, dispuesto a matar.

"Oh, Dios mío."

"... Por lo tanto, Harry y el resto son Shinigamis."

"Sí".

"Y el chico de pelo azul y la chica de pelo verde son Arrancares."

"Ajam."

"Está bien. Entonces... ¿qué demonios es ICHIGO?"

"No tengo idea."

Los Shinigamis lucharon y lucharon. Parecía que eran invencibles, hasta que...

"ISHIDA!" Ishida había sido acuchillado por la espalda después de matar a un Arrancar en la forma de lo que parecía un cangrejo. Ishida tosió sangre y cayó desde el cielo. Nemu se disparó y le alcanzó, llevándolo a ser curado por Unohana Taicho. Las habilidades de Orihime se utilizarían posteriormente para las lesiones más graves. Después de eso, los Arrancares parecían ganar más confianza.

Shuuhei e Izuru cayeron después.

Izuru, tanto como Ishida, cayeron por un ataque sorpresa y Shuuhei fue apuñalado en el estómago cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a otro Arrancar después de derrotar a su oponente original.

Yumichika se derrumbó poco después, cuando una serpiente-Arrancar cortó su brazo con algún tipo de veneno, su otro brazo comenzó a decaer poco después, por los efectos del veneno. Yumichika se vio obligado a cortarlo, y fue derribado poco después, y se despertó para encontrar Orihime curándolo.

Los Arrancar no eran fuertes en comparación con los Espada, pero había demasiados. Las fuerzas de Shinigami se debilitaban. Cuando la máscara de Ichigo finalmente sucumbió por el cansancio, Wonderweiss decidió que era tiempo para él para atacar. Con un gemido, se lanzó hacia Ichigo, a punto de matarlo. Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron y se volvió hacia él, inconscientemente se preparó para el impacto.

Nunca llegó.

Ichigo sólo podía estar allí, sorprendido, cuando Ulquiorra tomó la mano Wonderweiss firmemente en la suya. "Hazte a un lado la basura, voy a manejar esto."

"Ulquiorra..."

"¿No me oyes basura? Voy a manejar a Wonderweiss, estas, obviamente, demasiado cansado."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto. Tengo un as bajo la manga, como puedes recordar."

Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron. "¿Quieres decir-?"

"Sí. Ahora, lucha con el resto de los Arrancares, Kurosaki." Ichigo se volvió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, no dejes que te maten, Ulquiorra. No quiero tener que golpearte hasta morir por dejar a Inoue otra vez."

"Por favor, no soy tan tonto como para dejarla." Ichigo sonrió. "Eso es lo que quiero oír." Y con eso, Ichigo se fue

"Maldita sea, eso fue impresionante!"

"¿Cómo Harry hizo eso? Para detenerlo a esa velocidad!"

"Genial, pero de nuevo, este _es_ Harry."

Ulquiorra se enfrentó Wonderweiss con una mirada fría. Sus afilados orbes verdes se encontraron con los morados. Wonderweiss lo señaló y cantó. Ulquiorra asintió. "Sí, soy yo, Ulquiorra Schiffer, ex Cuarto Espada." Wonderweiss lo miró boquiabierto, y dejó escapar otro gemido. Ulquiorra suspiró: "Supongo que es hora de ponerle fin a esta batalla, Wonderweiss Margera." Wonderweiss avanzó, gimiendo. Ulquiorra suspiró y levantó su espada verticalmente en frente de su cara, la hoja apuntando hacia el suelo.

"Bankai."

_**Registro:**_

_Hora: 7:00 pm, 21 de mayo._

_Lugar: Hogwarts, Cielo sobre el Bosque Prohibido._

_Estado: CRÍTICO. Los vice capitanes Hisagi y Kira han caído, junto con Ayasegawa e Ishida. Ulquiorra Schiffer está participando en el combate contra Wonderweiss Margera._


	3. Bueno, eso fue algo espeluznante

_**Registro:**_

_Hora: 7:00 pm, 21 de mayo._

_Lugar: Hogwarts, Cielo sobre el Bosque Prohibido._

_Estado: CRÍTICO. Los vice capitanes Hisagi y Kira han caído, junto con Ayasegawa e Ishida. Ulquiorra Schiffer está participando en el combate contra Wonderweiss Margera._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

Ulquiorra suspiró y levantó su espada verticalmente en frente de su cara, la hoja apuntando hacia el suelo.

"Bankai."

La oscuridad estalló alrededor de la espada de Ulquiorra y lo envolvió en un mar de medianoche. Todos, desde los Arrancar hasta los Capitanes del Gotei 13 temblaron ante la presión espiritual inmensa. Se hizo llover sobre ellos gotas negras, y sentían que había un mar por encima de ellos. Ishida, palideció y sus ojos se abrieron con horror por el recuerdo lejano.

"Esto... no puede ser..."

Ichigo miró hacia lo negro con reticencia y malestar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto esto... que no sentía ese miedo oscuro y sin brillo...

Orihime miró hacia el cielo, sonriendo suavemente con aceptación, antes de regresar a Yumichika aturdido, que miraba al cielo con miedo.

"A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Yumichika-san," Orihime habló en voz baja, rompiendo la atención de Yumichika hacia ella, "Sigo pensando que la liberación de Ulquiorra es hermosa." Los ojos de Yumichika se agrandaron. "Re-lanzamiento?"

La oscuridad voló hacia Ulquiorra, y él se deleitaba.

Cientos de metros más abajo, el Trío de oro temblaba y Ginny gritaba con terror. Hermione estaba pálida y temblaba, con las manos sobre su boca, y la boca de Ron se abrió en un silencioso grito de desesperación.

"¿Qu-Qu-¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Ulquiorra estiró sus alas. Su cola larga negra azotaba de un lado a otro, haciendo gala de su inquietud, aunque su expresión era la misma de siempre.

"Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, Murciélago".

Señaló debidamente algunas pequeñas diferencias en su liberación de cuando era un Espada. Llevaba una chaqueta de estilo mandarín negro puro con un cuello chino, que encajaba perfectamente sobre su pecho y no tenía guarnición. Tenía un cinturón negro atado apretadamente alrededor de su cintura y los extremos de la banda se extendían hasta las pantorrillas. Llevaba un casco similar a su primer lanzamiento exceptuando sus "orejas".

El pelo negro cubría sus piernas y la cintura y el mismo pelo negro cubría sus brazos por encima de los codos. Sus dedos eran como garras, largas y mortales. Sus pies se habían convertido en garras afiladas. Sus marcas de lágrimas eran más gruesas y negras. Su esclerótica era verde, y su iris de color amarillo.

Su larga cola rompió en el aire como un látigo, y sus alas se extendieron. Sus dedos con garras largas entrechocaron y se dio cuenta de que sus garras eran de acero.

Murciélago había tomado la forma de garras, para no interferir con su lucha. Miro a Wonderweiss con frialdad, su presión espiritual consumía el aire alrededor de ellos, lloviendo negro. Él oyó un débil grito horrorizado... era su onna? ¿Tenía miedo? ... él discretamente miró hacia abajo, ella estaba curando y cuidando a la quinta sede del Escuadrón 11.

Ella sonreía suavemente y miró sus ojos demoníacos, dulcemente.

Sus labios negros se arquearon en una sonrisa apenas existente. Él no se apartó mientras tomaba la mano de Wonderweiss y negaba su ataque bala. Él lo arrojó lejos y se volvió hacia el Vasto Lorde infantil.

"Aquí se puede apreciar mi verdadera forma." Ulquiorra murmuró. "Contempla, mi verdadera desesperación." Y con eso, se puso en marcha.

Wonderweiss gritó, y se lanzó hacia Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra voló hacia adelante, su daba la imagen de un demonio de las profundidades del infierno. Wonderweiss sacó su espada, y Ulquiorra llevó su brazo hacia adelante para coger el arma acerada.

Y la batalla entre los Vasto Lordes comienza.

Abajo, a salvo del peligro, los tres magos estaban acurrucados del miedo total y absoluto. Ellos vieron con horror como su mejor amigo de ser un Shinigami se convertía en un monstruo.

"¿Qu-Qu-" Hermione sólo era capaz de tartamudear, y se mantenía a sí misma cerca del pecho de Ron, que había caído de rodillas. Ginny había caído y estaba sentada en su parte inferior, con las piernas hacia fuera, delante de ella, sus brazos como soporte, impidiéndole caer de espaldas. Estaba temblando y pálida.

¿Qué es eso? Ella se estremeció cuando vio el demonio chocando con el niño pequeño. ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Es eso realmente ... No... no puede ser! No... No es Harry! ¡Es imposible! Harry no es...

Y fue entonces cuando finalmente le golpeó. La verdad venenosa que evadió durante tanto y ella finalmente entendió.

Harry Potter se había ido.

Sólo estaba ese monstruo.

Espada en mano, se enfrentaban uno contra el otro, Ulquiorra y Wonderweiss de nuevo se alejaron el uno del otro. Wonderweiss desapareció y Ulquiorra sintió que estaba detrás de él. Ulquiorra se burló y levantó un ala, bloqueando el ataque, antes de rozarlo con su cola, envolviéndolo alrededor del cuello. Wonderweiss dejó escapar un grito escalofriante y escapó del agarre. Él se deslizó a través del cielo, antes de voltear atrás y saltar hacia su oponente rápidamente.

Lo corto con su mano, sus extremidades con garras de Murciélago apuntaban a Wonderweiss. Se giró en el último minuto e hizo su propio movimiento.

La sangre brotó de las heridas, y los ojos de Ulquiorra se ampliaron.

Grimmjow y Nel se miraban con ojos aturdidos. Vieron Ulquiorra apunto de matar, con su mejor movimiento, sólo para causar un corte moderado en el pecho Wonderweiss y esquivandolo. Wonderweiss en cambio, le dio una profunda herida en el brazo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Grimmjow susurró. "Cuando recuperó sus poderes, no debería haber sido capaz de ganar un segundo formulario. Sólo tuvimos una, y no iba a ser capaz de ganar el Bankai de un Shinigami tan rápidamente. Eso y..." Grimmjow observaba la batalla continúe con los ojos entrecerrados. "Nunca he visto un Bankai de esa manera."

"Es Resurrección: Segunda Etapa".

Grimmjow y Nel se volvieron para ver a Ichigo de pie con calma, no parecía muy sorprendido por el cambio de Ulquiorra. Grimmjow parpadeó.

"Segun-¿qué?" Ichigo se palmeó la cara con la mano libre.

"Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, es su segunda forma de liberación." Ichigo explicó. Grimmjow sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Uh, no. Sólo tenemos una forma de liberación. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?" La vena apareció en la frente de Ichigo de nuevo.

"La Shinigamificacion de Ulquiorra," explicó Ichigo "fue diferente. Fue exitosa. Realmente exitosa."

Nel frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tan exitoso?"

"Bueno, cuando fue shinigamificado obtuvo un equivalente a un bankai de arrancar, por lo que yo diría que fue algo muy muy exitoso." Grimmjow se quedó boquiabierto.

"Tenía una equivalente de bankai arrancar cuando todavía era un espada!?"

Esto hizo que los demás Shinigamis los miraran con interes. Kisuke en especial. Nel se sonrojó ante toda la atención e Ichigo palmeo su frente de nuevo. Grimmjow tuvo al menos la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"Eh, perdón."

"Cálmate, idiota."

"Espera," Nel interrumpió. "¿Cómo es que Nel y los otros Espadas no sabían acerca de esto?"

"Porque él lo mantuvo en secreto."

"Bueno, no a Aizen."

"No, le guardó el secreto a Aizen también."

"...Enserio?"

"Sí".

"Eh. Mi respeto hacia él acaba de subir un poco."

"... Por supuesto que sí."

Ulquiorra se echó hacia atrás, con el hombro goteando sangre. Su mano derecha se apretó con fuerza, y mientras que él había sido herido gravemente, él también había causado algún daño.

Ojo por ojo. O en este caso, un brazo por una gran herida sangrante en el pecho.

Ulquiorra empezó a moverse hacia adelante, cuando su hombro le comenzó a arder. Miro su brazo para ver que se había regenerado rápidamente. Se sentía diferente de cuando todavía era un Arrancar, cuando él era un Arrancar eso era instantáneo y gracias a su Hierro no podía sentirlo.

Ahora, sin embargo, podía sentir cada músculo, cada vena, cada pieza de carne que se regeneraba para formar el brazo. Y eso dolía. Su brazo dolía profundamente después de haber sido recreado, y se sintió crudo y vulnerable. Él apretó sus garras en un puño. Repitió este movimiento un poco más para asegurarse de que su brazo estaba en orden, antes de volver a Wonderweiss.

"No puedo correr el riesgo de perder la vida por ti." Ulquiorra dijo con frialdad. "No cuando Acabo recuperar todo lo que habia perdido." Las facciones de Ulquiorra cambiaron un poco, y aunque su expresión facial en general seguía siendo la misma, su boca se abrió para dar un gran grito furioso.

"NO PUEDO PERDER!" Ulquiorra convocó una lanza brillante en su mano derecha. Con lanza en mano, se puso en marcha, llego hasta Wonderweiss y arrojó la lanza en su pecho, él se las arregló para evitarlo. Bueno, él evitó ser golpeado en el pecho. Una gran explosión, luz verde y densa envolvieron de presión espiritual a todos.

"Agghhhh!" El trío lanzó un gruñido mientras taparon sus ojos de la luz brillante, el intenso reiatsu afectándolos incluso en el suelo. Polvo voló hacia los árboles. Débilmente escucharon algunos de los árboles en el bosque cayendo.

"¡Mira!" Hermione apuntando hacia el cielo, y Ron y Ginny vieron como la luz se aclaraba.

"No. ...Puede ser... Harry realmente... Harry realmente haría algo así?"

La luz se borraba y revelo el daño del ataque de Ulquiorra. Wonderweiss sobrevivió, habiendo esquivado el ataque hacia su corazón.

Consiguió tumbar su brazo en su lugar.

Su brazo derecho y una gran parte de su pecho habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, la sangre deslizándose por su cuerpo y absorbiendo su atuendo blanco. Tenía el rostro contraído y enojado; soltó un grito furioso y comenzó a formar un cero de su boca, y al mismo tiempo disparaba una bala a la cabeza de Ulquiorra.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se agrandaron. Mientras Wonderweiss había recibido mucho daño, a él le había alcanzado algo de su Lanza del Relámpago. Lo disparó a una distancia demasiada cerca, y le había llegado la reacción del ataque. La mayoría de su ropa había volado, revelando su musculoso pecho, así como dejando marcas de quemaduras y algunos rasguños serios en sus brazos. No era nada en comparación con las lesiones Wonderweiss. Reunió a su energía espiritual y conjuró otra lanza en la mano y moviéndola hacia atrás, listo para disparar.

Wonderweiss disparó la bala que golpeó lejos con su cola, y luego, con un momento después, disparó su profundo cero violeta. Ulquiorra lanzo la Lanza del Relámpago hacia el corazón y la lanza detuvo el ataque durante unos segundos fraccionados así llegando con sonido justo detrás Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss se volvió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ulquiorra ya había envuelto su cola alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo de muerte.

Ulquiorra levantó su dedo índice lentamente hacia lo que quedaba del pecho Wonderweiss y lo dejo reposar allí durante un momento, antes retirar su mano y atravesarla en el pecho del niño.

"HARRY!"

Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas, con la cara entre las manos, murmurando. "No, no, no. Harry no... Harry..." Ginny se quedó en silencio. Harry ya no existía, estaba segura, sólo el demonio de sangre fría se había quedado, consumiendo el alma de Harry hasta que nada de Harry Potter quedara.

Ginny habló, con voz muerta. "Harry se ha ido."

Ron con voz temblorosa volvió del cielo y la miró. "¿Qué?"

"No sé quién es ese monstruo," Ginny continuó debidamente "pero se que no es Harry. Harry se ha ido. Para siempre."

Ulquiorra apartó la mano empapada en sangre de la clavícula Wonderweiss, dejando un enorme agujero en donde su agujero solía estar. Parece que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, especialmente éste.

Ulquiorra miró a los ojos violetas sin brillo, los que poco antes eran lavanda brillante. Ulquiorra miró calculadamente a su oponente difunto y tomó una rápida decisión.

Él utilizó su poderosa cola, que todavía tenía en el cuello de Wonderweiss y rompió el cuello del niño Arrancar.

Con su líder muerto, los Arrancares restantes fueron capturados o asesinados por los Shinigamis restantes o se retiraron de nuevo a Huedo Mundo. Los Gillians fueron todos asesinados.

Ulquiorra voló a la estación médica con el cuerpo de Wonderweiss todavía enredado en la cola. Aterrizó suavemente, dobló sus alas, y coloco el cuerpo de Wonderweiss en el suelo, y se dirigió a Orihime. Ichigo, Nel, Grimmjow, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Kenpachi y Byakuya ya había llegado y se atendían sus heridas, ya que sus heridas no eran muy graves y se podían arreglar fácilmente a través de su propio kidou y baba de Nel.

El brazo de Yumichika estaba de vuelta, y Orihime estaba curando a Izuru y Shuuhei. Renji tenía algunas quemaduras y arañazos de algún tipo de lagarto Arrancar y Rukia las estaba curando. Capitana Unohana atendía a Ishida, quien tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Nemu. Urahara estaba examinando el cuerpo Wonderweiss y poco después proclamó que él había muerto.

Después de que Orihime atendiera a Izuru y Shuuhei corrió rápidamente a Ulquiorra y lo estampo con un abrazo. Él la abrazó mientras ella lo curaba con sus pequeñas hadas. En resumen, fue una buena batalla. La SS ganó, Wonderweiss había muerto, y la escuela estaba a salvo. Los Shinigami en realidad se preguntaron cómo es que había sido tan fácil. Se lo atribuyeron a que, con Aizen, sólo habían tenido un mes para entrenar, y el había atacado antes de lo previsto (bastardo), por lo que cuando lo enfrentaron fueron seriamente heridos. Con esta batalla habían tenido unos 3 meses para entrenar y fueron atacados en la fecha prevista, por lo estaban un poco más preparados. Fue un buen cambio.

Los Shinigamis ( Nel y Grimmjow, que se llevaban muy bien con Kenpachi y Yachiru) descendieron hacia el suelo y se dirigieron hacia la escuela. Ulquiorra había desactivado su Bankai, y actualmente se dirigía hacia el castillo con su brazo alrededor de la cintura Orihime, cuando sintió la presión espiritual del Trio cerca del Bosque. Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y Orihime lo miró preocupada.

"¿Ulquiorra? ¿Qué pasa?" Él la miró la cara de preocupación, y pasó el pulgar por sus mejillas y sonrió cariñosamente. Él rozó sus labios negros contra sus suaves labios rosas, dándole un casto beso.

"No es nada. Regresa al castillo con los demás. Hay... algo que debo atender". Sus profundos ojos brillaban con comprensión y le dio un rápido beso.

"Está bien. No te tardes, ok? Quiero probar las comidas ingleses contigo. Me pregunto si sabrán bien con pasta de judías rojas!" Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y ella sonrió con entusiasmo la nueva combinación culinaria. Él le sonrió, divertido, aunque temiendo por dentro,.. Sus creaciones comestibles... Él le dio otro beso, y la vio trotar hacia Rukia.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección opuesta y se dirigió hacia el bosque, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a los árboles. Miró hacia las sombras oscuras y rodó los ojos.

"Sé que están ahí. No se molesten en esconderse."

El trío salió de entre los árboles, y lo miraron como si fuera un fantasma. Con miedo, mirando al hombre que se parecía tanto a Harry y sin embargo era tan...

Ulquiorra suspiró y se frotó las sienes con la mano derecha, con la izquierda en el bolsillo.

"Supongo... que les gustaría hablar." Sólo podían mirarlo un tiempo, antes de que Ron lograra ahogar a dos palabras con sabiduría extrema.

"¿... Qué... diablos?"

**Registro:**

_Hora: 9:00 pm, 21 de mayo._

_Lugar: Hogwarts, Bosque Prohibido._

_Estado: Excelente. La SS ha ganado la batalla, sin bajas y Wonderweiss Margera ha sido eliminado._


	4. Final

**Registro:**

_Hora: 9:00 pm 21 de mayo_

_Lugar: Hogwarts, Bosque Prohibido._

_Estado: Excelente. Sociedad de Almas son los vencedores de la batalla, sin bajas y Wonderweiss Margera ha sido eliminado._

Anteriormente en Bleached Magic:

"Supongo... que les gustaría hablar." Sólo podían mirarlo un tiempo, antes de que Ron lograra ahogar dos palabras con sabiduría extrema.

"¿... Qué... diablos?"

Ulquiorra parecía tranquilo y evaluó al Trío con cuidado. Obviamente, habían ignorado sus deseos y se escaparon del bloqueo para ver el progreso de batalla. Tontos.

El trío se veía sorprendido y traumatizado y evaluaban a Ulquiorra frenéticamente. Era obvio que estaba tranquilo y no encontraba lo que pasó horrible o anormal.

¿Qué carajo…?

Se quedaron en silencio, la tensión estalló entre los cuatro. Verde frente marrón y azul, rojo y marrón contra negro. Adolescente magos contra Ex-Espada.

...Todavía estaban en silencio. Ulquiorra se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había sido, y se estaba impacientando. Acaba de ganar una guerra, podría estar recibiendo una buena acción amorosa de Orihime ahora mismo! Hizo una pausa.

... No puedo creer que haya pensado eso.

"¿Les gustaría hablar de lo que sucedió en la batalla?" Ulquiorra insistió, cansado del silencio. "Porque si no lo hacen, voy a regresar al castillo, inventare una excusa de por qué yo estaba inconsciente todo el tiempo, y me gustaría pasar algún tiempo con Orihime antes de volver a la Sociedad de Almas."

Mencionar Orihime funcionó bien, porque eso provocó los celos de Ginny, lo que provoco la protección fraternal de Ron, lo que provocó a Hermione gritar "NO lo mates RON!".

"¿Qué diablos eres?" Ron soltó, con un brillo loco en sus ojos. Ulquiorra permaneció imperturbable.

"Soy un Shinigami."

"Eres… UN MURCIELAGITO, ERES BATMAN!" Ulquiorra hizo una mueca. "No me llames así " Nunca se había dado cuenta de la ... conexión entre su liberación/bankai y Batman.

Yo sería un mejor actor para Batman que Bruce Wayne. Ulquiorra pensó privadamente.

**Podrías superar al tonto ese.**

Gracias.

**Denada**

"Todos los comics DC a un lado!" Hermione interrumpió, ignorando a Ron y Ginny, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Fue mi-"

"Bueno, sí, que, obviamente, era algún tipo de poder Shinigami o lo que sea!" Hermione chilló. Ulquiorra levantó una ceja. Si no se preocupan por mi aspecto entonces por qué...

"Atravesaste a ese tipo con la mano desnuda!" Oh. Eso era todo. Qué absurdo.

"Sí, estoy al tanto. ¿Tienes un punto?" Preguntó Ulquiorra, con el ceño aún elevado. En vista de que Ulquiorra era, bueno, Ulquiorra, y no entendía su reacción al hecho de que acababa atravesar a alguien en la clavícula con la mano desnuda. Y había quebrado el cuello del tipo con su cola,... Nop. Todavía no lo entendía.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierto. "'¿Qué si tengo un punto?' "-Preguntó débilmente, incrédula. "Atraviesas a alguien con tu propia mano, sin piedad y ni siquiera te importa! Harry ni podía matar a Voldemort correctamente"

"Sí, no veo porque la confusión" Ulquiorra dijo inexpresivamente. "Harry Potter no podía matar a Voldemort correctamente, ¿cuál es tu punto?"

"Tú eres Harry Potter!"

"Yo soy Ulquiorra."

"No-"

"Sí. Lo soy." Ulquiorra la cortó. "Es obvio que no lo pueden entender, pero lo intentare de nuevo. Soy Ulquiorra Sciffer, yo era un Arrancar. ¿Sabes cómo los llegamos a ser arrancares y cómo obtenemos poder?" Ellos negaron con la cabeza. "Nos comemos unos a otros." Haciendo caso omiso de su disgusto y horror, continuó, "Nosotros comemos unos a otros y nos convertimos en Menos Grande, y si somos lo suficientemente fuertes, mantenemos nuestra personalidad y luego nos volvemos Adjuchas. Para mantener nuestra personalidad y permanecer Adjuchas seguimos devorando unos a otros." Él miró las caras horrorizadas. "Yo no soy Harry Potter. No soy un niño humano tonto, ingenuo. Soy un ex Arrancar y Espada, y soy más viejo de lo que te puedas imaginar. Por última vez, Harry Potter está muerto."

Ron negó con la cabeza, como para despejarse la cabeza de la noticia de que su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre. O él estaba tratando de limpiar las imágenes mentales perturbadoras que la explicación evocaba. Hermione estaba mirando a Ulquiorra, con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de comprender que Harry... que Harry se había ido.

Ginny le creía.

Ginny creyó con facilidad, después de ver lo que vio. Ella estaba un poco triste, no podía aceptarlo y darle la espalda a "Harry" tan fácilmente. Suponía que no estaban tan cerca, que no estaban enamorados como ella pensaba. Por supuesto, ella todavía estaba celosa de la perra de pechos granes, y enojada y dolida que él la había dejado, pero podía seguir adelante.

Y tal vez, ella y Ulquiorra podían llegar a ser amigos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Bien entonces, supongo que tendré que presentarme." Ron y Hermione la miraron boquiabiertos, consternados a lo que estaba haciendo. Las cejas de Ulquiorra se fruncieron ligeramente.

"... ¿Perdón?"

"Ginny, ¿qué-?"

"Hola." Ginny acerco su mano, sonriendo con tristeza. "Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. Es un placer conocerte." La comprensión apareció, y Ulquiorra aceptó con un apretón de manos.

"Sciffer Ulquiorra. Encantado de conocerte." Se estrecharon las manos. Ulquiorra se volvió hacia el dúo aturdido (Ginny todavía está en el trío, pero no se menciona ya que ha aceptado la verdad.). "Espero que aprendan a aceptar la verdad de lo que ha ocurrido, pero si no puedes, me temo que no es mi problema. Ahora quiero regresar al castillo, yo no quiero que Orihime-" Ginny tembló. "-se preocupe."

Se volvió bruscamente y, con las manos en los bolsillos y la postura perfecta y relajada, caminó tranquilamente hacia el castillo. Ginny pronto comenzó a seguirlo, pero descubrió que no podía ya que Ron le había sostenido por el brazo.

"Ron, ambos sabemos por experiencia personal que pasear por el bosque en la noche es tan estúpido como a lo que tú puedes llegar." Ron frunció el ceño, y no la soltó.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Todo esa... presentación!" Ron grito. "¿Qué demonios?"

"... Bueno, yo realmente no conozco a Ulquiorra, así que pensé que era mejor presentarme-"

"No es Ulquiorra!" Ginny sonrió con tristeza, con la cara llena de empatía y compasión.

Ron lo odiaba.

"Sí". Hablaba en voz baja. "Sí, lo es. Él siempre lo ha sido, pero nunca supimos. Él pertenece a ellos.", continuó, para su horror. "Pertenece a los Shinigamis, ellos son los que lo entienden, los que se han enfrentado a lo que él tiene. Él y la perr-" se detuvo y trago saliva, con el rostro retorciéndose, pero continuó: "-él y Orihime - "consiguió decir",-van de la mano". Ella sonrió con amargura nuevo. "Yo no creía que diría algo tan cursi, pero son almas gemelas. Y debemos dejarlo pasar."

Y con eso, se fue al castillo, preparándose para el castigo que recibiría una vez que ella regresara.

Ron se volvió hacia Hermione, que todavía estaba allí de pie entumecido, pero sus ojos eran claros ahora.

"... El… él realmente se ha ido?"

"Creo que es Ron."

"... Hermione?"

"¿Sí?"

"... Esto duele."

Ron abrazo a Hermione. "Lo sé. Realmente duele."

Ron y Hermione entraron al Gran Comedor en algún momento más tarde esa noche, aunque era bastante tarde en la noche. Vieron la interacción de los Shinigamis con los magos, era un espectáculo muy extraño, la verdad. El chico de pelo oscuro con gafas estaba hablando con entusiasmo con los de Ravenclaw, diciendo algo acerca de su maravilloso sentido del color y que tan excelente se veía, al igual que los Quincy...

La niña silenciosa con la trenza y minifalda estaba fielmente a su lado, sonriendo suavemente divertida por sus palabras. Obsesionado con la moda. Ex-Quincy. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El hombre calvo le estaba gritando a la niña de pelo rosa ella estaba…. espera...

"Ella... esta masticando su cabeza?"

Sí, Yachiru estaba mordiendo la cabeza de Ikkaku, mientras que Yumichika, le estaba dando consejos a la profesora Trelawney para mejorar su sentido del estilo. Aunque todos sabemos que ella no tiene ninguno. El tipo con el pelo picudo y el chico de pelo azul estaban carcajeándose. Nel estaba animando a Yachiru a tomar un poco más de leche, algo en lo que Grimmjow mantuvo un ojo (y un poco pervertido). Rangiku y Gin estaban besándose en una esquina, Madame Pomfrey y la capitana Unonhana estaban hablando animadamente con una taza de té, Shuuhei estaba bebiendo con Izuru. Urahara, y su casi-siempre-casi completamente desnuda novia de pelo púrpura y la pequeña dama de trenzas estaban hablando y observando su entorno.

El grupo de Shinigamis que vinieron todos a conocer y a amar (bueno, tal vez no a amar), estaban todos sentados juntos y hablando alegremente, o tan felices como se pueden llegar a ver ya que Ulquiorra y Byakuya se encontraban en ese grupo.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Ginny y estaban allí juntos en el Gran Comedor, ahora sabiendo que era el final de su trío de oro (Ron, Harry, Hermione) y el comienzo de su... ¿Trio de plata? (Ron , Ginny, Hermione).

Ya era hora de seguir adelante.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Ulquiorra?" Ginny preguntó con curiosidad en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Alrededor de un mes había pasado desde que el "Guerra de Wonderweiss", y la escuela había terminado. Sí, Ron, Ginny y Hermione (y Ulquiorra por asociación, creo) eran magos completamente. Debido a los daños a la propiedad de la escuela, los visitantes Shinigami, y el alivio de que los estudiantes no habían quedado atrapados en la batalla, así como por ser el primer año después de la derrota de Voldemort, la profesora McGonagall decidió cancelar los exámenes finales. Todo el mundo estaba encantado.

Excepto Hermione, pero ella no cuenta.

Todos los Shinigamis, excluyendo el grupo y a Gin, que querían quedarse, regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas. Nel y Grimmjow regresaron a Las Noches, que es donde vivían.

Era un gran lugar agradable (y con muebles!), Y podrían obtener alimentos del mundo real cada vez que querían. Fue un acuerdo muy dulce.

De todos modos, después de que se fueron, se les enseñó las últimas lecciones, memorias hechas, y las cicatrices mentales de Ron de cuando pesco accidentalmente a Gin y a Rangiku teniendo relaciones sexuales.

No los podía mirar sin estremecimiento y temblor.

Así que ahora estaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts, para volver a casa. Los Shinigamis se dirigían de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas para finalmente completar su misión y volver a la normalidad.

... Bueno, depende de lo que tú llames la normalidad, pero si se tiene en cuenta un mundo donde las espadas son mágicas y las niñas muerden las cabezas de los calvos, entonces sí, están regresando a la normalidad.

Ulquiorra se volvió hacia Ginny, "Me han ofrecido un puesto en el Gotei 13 en la Sociedad de Almas, y he optado por aceptar la posición."

Era cierto, Ichigo le había ofrecido realmente la posición de su Vice-Capitán ya que Hinamori se había transferido al Cuerpo de Kidou después de la Guerra de Invierno. Ulquiorra se negó, diciendo que que una posición tan alta era halagadora, y él tenía orgullo.

No, en cambio, había tomado la posición de capitán del Escuadrón 9. Shuuhei estaba bien con eso, siempre y cuando Ulquiorra no le agradara Tousen (sí, Hisagi tiene un resentimiento infantil con Tousen, pero quien no. Bastardo).

Ulquiorra respondió que a nadie le agradaba Tousen.

Ginny vaciló. "Así que... ¿Alguna vez vamos a verte?" Ulquiorra lo considero.

"Es posible. No estoy seguro, ¿tú qué crees Kurosaki?" Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

"Ehh, no nos dejaran vernos en al menos 5 años, pero podemos visitar."

"Bueno, supongo que no queda mucho tiempo." Ron comenzó, "Así que... ¿quieres jugar Snap Explosivo ¿Tu sabes, por última vez?"

"¿Vas a molestarme infinitamente si no lo hago?"

"Sí".

"Entonces voy a... jugar contigo Ronald."

Horas pasaron volando, y finalmente, regresaron a la estación de Kings Cross. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del tren. Ulquiorra se volvió hacia el trío de plata (?) y se quedó en silencio.

"Yo... supongo que esto es un adiós." Hermione tragó. "Sí. Supongo que lo es." Después se trasladó hacia delante y le dio un gran abrazo amistoso, él se mostró incómodo. Ron y Ginny procedieron a abrazarlo también, lo que resultaba en un abrazo grupal. Era bastante incómodo, pero tenían que sacarlo. Ulquiorra se acercó a los Shinigamis, arrastrando su equipaje con él. Ichigo puso una mano en el hombro de Ulquiorra amigablemente, la cual fue golpeada lejos por Ulquiora, murmurando algo acerca de "basura ensuciando su atuendo". Ichigo frunció el ceño.

Bastardo.

Ichigo llamo a Zangetsu y el brillaba con energía. Ichigo sacó la Zanpakutou en el aire y gritó: "¡Abre!" y la Senkaimon se abrió y 8 mariposas infernales parecían llevarlos a casa. Ulquiorra se volvió una última vez, y agito una mano hacia el trio de plata.

Ya era hora de seguir adelante. Hora de estar, finalmente, con su mujer.

Para siempre.

El Trio vio tristemente como Ulquiorra se despedía, antes de desaparecer por la puerta japonesa con los demás. En lo que Ulquiorra y la puerta se desvanecían, se dirigieron hacia sus familias para comenzar un futuro nuevo e inesperado.

Ya era hora de seguir adelante.

Era hora de seguir adelante y comenzar sus vidas.

Hasta que se reunieran de nuevo, por supuesto.

**Registro:**

_Hora: 3:00 pm, 15 de junio._

_Lugar: Estación Kings Cross/SS_

_Estado: Misi__ó__n Completa._

_**FIN**_


End file.
